Hungary settles in Austria's house
by Rose-Redwood6
Summary: This is the extra chapter for the first time. Hungary settles in Austria's house. Austria finds out Hungary is a woman and likes her more for it while threatening her friendship with Prussia. references my other story the first time, feel free to read that too. This basically episode 39 before and after...(in my mind)


**A/N: So I'm pretty sure this is all historically wrong. I didn't want to look anything up because I didn't want it to influence the flow I had going on for this story. Anyways don't be mean and don't expect this to be historically correct but it's still a good story.**

Hungary wrapped Prussia's priest clothes around herself for warmth.

She slammed her fist against the trunk of a tree, easing her frustration a bit.

"Damn it!" she spat at the ground.

The night was clear and the moon was full, making it a lot harder to hide.

_"I'm so tired…so cold…so…so weak."_ She thought to herself.

Hungary had an eventful day that day. It was the day her gender was confirmed but that didn't change that she was injured and weak, and if another nation were to run into her (like Turkey) she could easily be over powered.

After being persuaded for so long, Hungary became lost, she had no idea where she was going. Also she was afraid to go home without a victory. She decided to let her body rest for a bit, if a nation tried to take her, she'd over power them when she regained her energy. She tightened Prussia's clothes around her. _"He smells nice"_ she thought, slightly dozing off.

She may have only rested for about ten minutes when she heard some rustling, she was quick to her feet and hid behind a tree quickly gripping her sword and waited.

_"Turkey!"_ she thought with disgust _"I hope that coward is alone this time so I can teach him a lesson!" _

She thought back to earlier when she was cornered by Turkey and his crew.

There she was on the floor all tattered by the beatings she had received from Turkey and his followers.

"Alright, Alright I think he's had enough" he said calling them off with a malicious smile.

He knelt down beside her with a smirk "So, do you feel like giving me your land now?" he asked.

Hungary looked up at him and spat on his face. "Like hell!" she yelled.

Turkey pulled her up by the hair, Hungary's struggle caused her hair tie to snap off, her long beautiful hair cascading down her back.

"Let go of me this instant!" she yelled.

"Interesting" said Turkey smiling. His hand heading towards Hungary's shirt and undoing the buttons on her shirt, revealing her developing body.

Turkey's smiled was bigger

"Well boys" he grinned at his companions "These vital regions will be fun to invade!" he laughed.

Hungary was confused but only wanted to escape his grasp at the moment, she dug her nails into his flesh as hard as she could.

Turkey screamed in pain and quickly let go of her, she ran into the forest that she was all to familiar with so it wasn't too difficult to hide.

_"It sounds like its just one person"_ she smiled pulling her sword out and coming out of her hiding spot yelling.

"Surrender now!" she said causing herself pain as a result, she cringed and knelt down in pain, but it took all her strength to not put her sword down.

It was a voice of a man who spoke. "Haha" he laughed "Hungary I presume-oh how the mighty fall. Austria would do very well to have Hungary under their sovereignty"

Hungary focused her vision and recognized the man as an Austrian soldier, had she really strayed that far? Hungary laughed with what little strength she had _"Austria!? Ha! Like that's ever going to happen." _

"Just give up Hungary. You're too weak now" he said easily pushing her sword aside and shackling her wrists.

Hungary growled _"This is so humiliating a feeble soldier to chain me!?"_

The man dragged the woman back to Austria's house, he was incredibly proud of himself.

When they reached the house, the man knocked.

A woman answered the door, the soldier gasped and got on one knee "Your Highness Maria Theresa!" he said while forcing Hungary to kneel down, she groaned.

"Why is such a prestige person answering the door?" asked the soldier.

"This filthy house has no servants, and you know Austria he does not like being bothered when he is playing the piano. He wouldn't even let me bring his own servants" she grumbled.

_"He sounds like he has become such a shut in…"_ thought Hungary with a bit of pity.

Maria Theresa's eyes shifted to Hungary "And who is this?" she asked in a dignified voice.

The soldier laughed happily "Oh! This is Hungary! I captured him!"

The Arch Duchess raised an eyebrow.

"He was injured so it was pretty easy" he said

Hungary's grip on Prussia's clothes tightened, she fought back the tears.

"Oh I see well I can handle it from here" said the Duchess grabbing a hold of Hungary's chains.

"What?" asked the soldier in fear of losing his credit for Hungary's capture.

"Don't worry you'll be rewarded-I just want Roderich to do something else, so he will take care of" she gestured towards the pitiful looking girl. "This" she finished.

The soldier nodded and took his leave.

"Come with me Hungary" said the Duchess

Hungary muttered something rude to the Duchess, but she was ignored.

Hungary looked around the filthy looking house; it looked like nobody had cleaned it in years.

As they approached the room that held the piano Hungary could hear beautiful music, and immediately became relaxed.

The Duchess grinned aware of what the music was doing to Hungary.

Without even knocking the queen barged in and the music stopped, Hungary didn't like the interruption of the beautiful music.

The Duchess let go of Hungary's chain, unable to balance herself her knees hit the ground.

"I thought our meeting was over!?" asked Austria clearly annoyed by the interruption.

Both Hungary's and Austria's eye's locked, for whatever reason Hungary blushed while acknowledging that Austria had grown to be quiet…handsome.

"What is HE doing here!?" asked Austria accusingly to the Duchess.

"Our forces recently captured Hungary (you should be happy you over privileged jerk) and I want you to take care of him here" she grinned.

She elegantly turned on her heel and headed toward the door. Austria followed her protesting with every step.

"I do not want him in this house!" he yelled running out and arguing with the Duchess

Hungary had to admit that her feelings were getting hurt…maybe he was still mad that she had won the fight that he had picked with her.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory of her shooting an arrow at his butt.

She looked at him now and thought about shooting an arrow at his butt now.

Austria came back into the room with a defeated annoyed expression on his face. He sighed exasperated.

He looked at Hungary who couldn't help but smile at him (enjoying his frustration).

"Don't look so smug" he glared "I have sovereignty over you now"

His words did indeed wipe the smile off of Hungary's face.

"That's more like it" he said grabbing a hold of some sheet music.

_"What am I going to do with this man…?"_ he asked missing his solitude.

Hungary stood up, her hand cuffs shackling catching Austria's attention. A drip of sweat sliding down the side of his face becoming more nervous with every step he took towards him, she peered at his sheet music with an awed expression on her face.

"What is that?" she asked.

Austria relaxed a bit seeing as Hungary did not mean to hurt him, and quiet honestly he didn't mind her question.

"It's sheet music, it tells me what keys make what sound and each one is a different and umm" he looked at her to make sure she was still listening. She indeed was _"What a cute expression"_

_"Cute?"_

Austria shook his head to get a better look at her face. Did he just think he was cute?

"I want to try…" she murmured.

Austria became excited and nodded, someone finally appreciated his talent and he was pleased to be able to pass it on to someone who appreciated ready to show her how to read sheet music.

When she reached for the sheet music Hungary cringed in pain, she pressed her hand to her side, her clothes staining with red and her knees hitting the floor.

Austria quickly offered his arm for support, his beloved sheet music spreading all over the floor.

He quickly stood her up and took her to the bathroom he noticed she still had her shackles.

"Undo your shirt" he said while pulling the key out from his coat and freeing her wrists.

"I'll go get you some bandages" he said quickly leaving the washroom.

_"He is actually really nice…"_ thought Hungary surprised.

She unbuttoned her shirt forgetting about being a woman and Prussia's reaction. When she was disrobed she touched her side to locate the source of the blood.

"Oh" she said "That's where one of Turkey's goons stabbed me"

She heard the door open and several medical supplies hit the ground. Hungary looked up to see a red faced Austria.

She looked at him questioningly "Is something the matter?" she asked innocently. Austria turned his back to her and began to pick up the medical supplies he had dropped. His heart was beating at a rate it had never reached before and his pants began to tighten.

_"I guess that explains why I thought he was cute…she I mean"_

He realized that she was trying to get his attention.

"Austria if you're not going to bandage me then could you at least give them to me so I could do it?" she pleaded.

"O-of course…" stuttered Austria handing her the bandages without looking at her.

Then she remembered "Am I suppose to cover up?" she asked

Austria gave her a side glance making sure to only look at her eyes.

She put the shirt up in front of her "This information is new to me too…I don't know much about being a girl…" she murmured.

Austria was less shy since she was covering up, so he turned completely and knelt down to look at her wound. "It isn't so bad" he said cleaning it up.

He was so gentle; nobody had ever treated her so gently. She blushed, her green eyes highlighting the color.

"Do you have a fever too?" asked Austria his hand reaching up to touch her for head.

His touch was so…nice. Hungary was mesmerized by Austria.

"You do feel a bit warm…" he said trying to meet her gaze but he soon gave up and continued to wrap the bandage around her.

"Yes" he said suddenly "You should always cover up unless you are in the presence of your husband and only your husband."

"What's a husband" asked Hungary curiously.

Austria pitied her lack of knowledge as he sealed her bandage and offered her some clean clothes.

"Well it's the male in a married couple" he began saying nervously.

Hungary raised an eyebrow "Is it like when nations unite?"

"You can say that…" he added "It's complicated"

Hungary nodded and was about to take the clothes that were being offered to her but Austria pulled them away.

"Wait" he had gotten an idea. "Since you are a woman, you should dress like one" he said stepping out of the room. His statement had made Hungary uncomfortable…she didn't want to wear some clothes that were unknown to her. Why did Austria have woman's clothes anyways?

Austria came back with a cute fuzzy white nightgown. "The Duchess used to stay here with her father when she was younger, she left some clothes behind I'm sure she won't mind if you borrow them"

Hungary took the soft article of clothing welcoming the change that she felt she had to embark, but she didn't like it one bit, but she was beginning to like Austria more and more.

"How do I wear this?" she asked wide eyed and in a sweet voice.

Austria's heart skipped a beat_ "She's so…cute…and she is welcoming her captivity a lot better than I thought. I wonder why?" _he thought.

"Umm just think off it like a very long shirt…" he said nervously and he turned around.

That was familiar to her, she let her pants drop. _"Maybe it's not so different dressing like a girl…except this is s frilly and cute though" _she kept thinking "Oh I see so this thing is for sleeping men sleep like that too sometimes but other times-Oh Ow!" she cringed in pain.

On reflex Austria turned around, boy did he regret it…well not really but he still felt guilty about it, and he could definitely not deny that she was indeed a she.

The sight of her developing body was a sight sent shivers down his spine; The way her long beautiful hair cascaded down her back even with all the injuries and bruises there was no denying that she was beautiful. His face was reddening and his throat was dry.

The only thing he could compare her beauty too was his music.

"It hurts to raise my arm above my head" she said in a strained voice.

Austria had no choice but to help her dress. He blushed _"I just won't look"_ he thought.

But he eventually had too it was hard to put on the sleeves so he strategically placed himself behind her, as he did so he was tempted to put his hands on her beautiful body. _"Just her waist…she won't mind if I put my hands on her waist" _he thought while staring at the bare nations back, his hands nearly touching that beautiful skin of hers.

"I don't feel so good" mumbled Hungary toppling backwards were Austria stood. He caught her by her bare waist (it wouldn't have been bare if he had just buttoned the dress from the back sooner). At first he was happy but he had not realized that it would cause him to want to touch her more.

"Hungary?" he asked his lips accidently pressing against her neck due to the position he was holding her in looking at her face. Her eyes were close but she was still breathing.

Whether she had fainted through exhaustion or shock or simply because she was becoming ill, Austria didn't know. He struggled to pick her up.

"I guess it's an early night for her." He said as he took her to a room that was meant to be hers but when Austria entered the room, it was full of dust, full of cobwebs and full of his disapproval for the injured girl. He had to be honest with himself, if Hungary were a man he would've left her in the bathroom he felt like he had some sort of grudge against the male Hungary, he liked this one better especially since she appreciated his music.

For tonight, and only tonight his room would have to do, he decided he could sleep in the couch. When he entered the room it wasn't much cleaner but definitely better than the other room.

He settled her in his bed and pulled the blankets on her, he stared at her for a minute he thought process kept circling on how right this looked. Hungary in his bed.

His pants tightened a bit more, he had had his manly needs for about half an hour so he decided to liberate himself of those needs and headed towards a different washroom. _"While I'm doing that I suppose I should get ready for bed as well" _thought as he disrobed himself and grabbed his night clothes. When his pants were around his ankles he looked at the tent forming on his boxers.

He wasn't completely hard yet, so he began to think. He didn't like the thought he had to think of…Hungary…but to his dismay that did the trick.

_"I get the thought I will be doing this a lot more often now that she'll be living here_" he thought as he began to rub himself.

_"I need to respect her. I can't take advantage of this"_

When he was done he wobbled out of the washroom, feeling pretty exhausted as well. He had a long meeting with the Duchess when all he wanted to do was play the piano, then he suddenly had sovereignty over a country that he didn't even like. He automatically went to his room and got in his bed.

Then he groggily remembered that Hungary was in it, he kept telling himself that he was going to get out and go to the couch and imagined doing it several times eventually he confused it with reality. Needless to stay he had slept next to Hungary that night.

Austria was grateful that he had woken up first when he saw that he had the sleeping nation in his arms, it didn't seem like she minded. Austria had an effect on Hungary he always kept her at peace.

Austria quietly got out of bed ignoring his growing erection. _"Since when do these things happen to me?"_ he asked himself in a tortured internal voice as he headed out the door to head to the washroom which he would now declare his own and ease his frustration. Completely unaware that Hungary had actually woken before him but had only pretended to be asleep. _"I like how he smells; It's like some type of flower"_ she thought getting out of his bed unaware that the back of her night gown still wasn't buttoned she headed down the stairs to find Prussia's clothes on the floor, she quickly picked them up with every intention to hide them. She ran to a room she picked at random and stuffed them into a closet that looked like it hadn't been opened since…since it was probably built.

She sighed in relief unaware why she was so desperate to hide it.

She wandered the halls wondering where Austria had gone. "Hey Austria?" she called out.

"Over here his" voice didn't sound so far, Hungary walked into the room adjacent to her. She found Austria holding women's attire and gave it to her.

"Here" he said handing her a long orange skirt and a black blouse.

_"How do you put this on!?" _ Thought Hungary, with the look on turmoil on her face.

Austria sighed "I'll help you for today only"

"No you said only my husband can see me naked, I'll figure it out." She said heading towards the door.

Austria did not expect to hear that from her, but she was right. He shrugged and headed towards the room with his piano.

"By the way you're suppose to be my maid, so don't expect me to treat you like this all the time" and he shut the door behind him

_"At this point…I could easily escape…but I don't want to"_

After she figured out the clothes she decided to stay and began to clean, she felt no obligation to do it, and se wasn't that grateful to Austria for treating her injuries, she just felt happier….

She grabbed an apron and put it on, and tied a piece of cloth above her head to keep her hair out of her face since she had lost her only one.

It was nice to not constantly look over your shoulder to find an enemy ready to attack her, but she would miss it terribly, she wondered if on certain days she could sneak out and go hunting with the excuse of picking berries, and she did know a great location.

She looked at the now clean house impressed at herself, she took a broom and began to sweep outside, humming to herself and hoping Austria would be impressed.

She heard Prussia's voice…her heart stopped what would he think when he saw her dressed like that?

"Hey why are you dressed like a woman? Lets go hunting!" he shouted.

Hungary gulped and turned struggling to keep her smile. "No thank you" she said politely "I'm not interested in that anymore"

Prussia was shocked. His best companion for hunting rejecting his offer? He approached her clearly annoyed.

Hungary, as best she could kept her face looking as polite as possible.

Prussia raised an eyebrow "What's gotten into you?" he murmured roughly grabbing her broom.

"And what are you doing in Austria's house?" he asked "It me forever to find you"

"I'm sorry about that" she said snatching her broom back "but I don't want to go hunting and I live here now"

Prussia smacked the broom from her hand causing it to hit the ground. Every ounce of Hungary wanted to hit him, but she just calmly picked it up turned her back to him and kept sweeping without realizing that doing that mad him angrier than if she had hit him.

"That's it" he growled grabbing her arm and his other hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

He took her to the secret location of the berry bush. He aggressively threw her on the ground.

He began undoing the button that held his cape in place. "So you want to be a weak little woman now" he began. Hungary became nervous unaware of what Prussia had in store for her.

"What do you want Prussia!?" she asked angrily standing up.

"Women shouldn't give men attitude" he said pinning her wrists against a tree.

She let the sounds of pain escape her mouth because she was still injured.

_"She as gotten weaker"_ he thought.

"I can't change what I am Gil" she said.

Prussia was sad…he knew this day was going to come but he was not going down without some sort of fight. He sighed, his breath hitting her neck, causing her to blush.

"What did you hope to accomplish by dragging me here?" she asked.

He looked her in the eyes, Hungary was frightened she had never seen his eyes so full of rage before.

She struggled to get out of his grip.

"I don't like that you belong to that aristocrat now."

"To bad I'm happier with him"

Her words were like a knife that went through Prussia's heart. In response he shook her violently.

"No" he said "no you're not!"

Hungary shook her head "Let me go now Gilbert" she said in a gentle voice.

He loosened his grip and released her wrists. She headed in the direction of Austria's house.

Prussia's grip tightened. He turned around and yelled "I will come here everyday! I'll wait for you when you are ready to hunt once more!"

Hungary was fighting back tears; she didn't bother to turn around and just began to run from Prussia.

When she reached Austria's house her face was already drenched. She ran straight to his music room. He stopped playing when he entered and he stood up ready to lecture her on how to never enter his music room. Before he could even set eyes on her she was already in his arms sobbing.

**A/N: Please review I worked really hard on this and skipped meals and skipped homework I want to know if people like this! Ahhhh…**


End file.
